When watching a video using a mobile terminal, a user may be unable to clearly see details in video images due to the limited size of the playing window.
In order to help the user see details in the video clearly, a solution may be as follows. While playing a video, a mobile terminal receives from the user a switch request for switching the display mode into full screen. Then the video is displayed at full screen after the switch request is received.